Celebración
by Beledien
Summary: Los hijos no son el reflejo de sus padres, Finwë lo sabe. Fanfic escrito en respuesta al desafío de Hekarid del foro El Poney Pisador


**Nota**: Los personajes, lugares y nombre son creación del profesor Tolkien, yo simplemente escribo un fanfic en respuesta al desafío de **Hekarid,** mejor conocida como Lily, pero si alguien más lo lee no protestaré. Es una historia ñoña, porque no puedo con mi ñoñez cuando se trata de Maedhros.

**Celebración.**

La primera vez que Findekano vio a Nelyafinwë Maitimo, fue en ocasión en que el hijo de Feanaro cumplía su mayoría de edad.

Era extraño, siendo parientes cercanos, Findekano casi no conocía a sus primos. Había visto a Kanafinwë en una breve visita que realizó con su madre Nerdanel a Alqualondë, cuando viajó al puerto a buscar perlas para una escultura de Uinen, pero Feanaro y su familia casi nunca visitaban Tirion cuando Nolofinwë estaba presente.

Pocas veces se reunía la familia real de los noldor y cuando lo hacían era por orden del rey Finwë, al que ni siquiera Feanaro podía desobedecer por el gran amor que le tenía. El aniversario de Nelyafinwë era una de esas oportunidades, en las que toda la familia tendría que estar presente para el festejo porque se presentaría al joven como príncipe por ser nieto del rey.

Como era sabido en la ciudad, Feanaro prefería pasar sus días en el despoblado, yendo y viniendo con su esposa y sus hijos, que eran cuatro ya, y uno más en camino. Se preguntaban como era que el príncipe prefiriese pasar sus días encerrado en un taller de orfebrería en lugar de pasarlos en los jardines del palacio.

Sus hijos eran también otro misterio, casi nunca se les veía en el palacio, Feanaro se había encargado de enseñarles todo cuanto sabía sobre las runas que él mismo había inventado y ahora también les transmitía sus nuevos conocimientos sobre la forja y los metales a cada uno de ellos a temprana edad. Los muchachos nunca tuvieron la necesidad de ir al palacio para aprender algo que su padre considerara útil para ellos.

Findekano sabía todo esto, cuando terminaba de arreglarse para dirigirse con su familia al salón principal, donde se esperaba que un poco más tarde llegase el invitado de honor. Recordaba los pasados días, en los que su tío Curufinwë ingresó al palacio y se fue directamente a hablar con Finwë sin siquiera anunciarse. Según escuchó más tarde ese día, hubo una especie de discusión entre Feanaro y Nolofinwë, que el rey culminó inmediatamente. Luego Nolofinwë salió y le dijo a Findekano que cuando él cumpliría su mayoría de edad le harían una fiesta más grande, como esperando desagraviar al hijo que no sentía rivalidad alguna por nadie, no como su padre y su tío.

Bueno, aquí estaba esperando con aburrimiento por un primo jamás había visto y que le importaba poco. En el salón principal junto a su padre, madre y hermano pequeño bostezando con desgano. El invitado todavía no llegaba y la gente comenzaba a murmurar cosas sobre el llamado Tercer Finwë. Decían que era el verdadero heredero de Finwë, mientras que otros replicaban con argumentos como que un desconocido en Tirion no podría gobernarles, mientras otras voces decían que Finwë no iría a ninguna parte y por lo mismo no eran necesarios los herederos.

De pronto las voces callaron cuando ingresó al salón el invitado de honor.

—Nelyafinwë Maitimo, hijo de Curufinwë Feanaro, hijo de su majestad el rey Finwë —fue anunciado. Hubo un sonido cortado como muestra de asombro entre la multitud. En verdad el joven era hermoso, bien formado, ataviado elegantemente con atuendos de la más fina confección y alto como era, sobresalía cuando caminaba atravesando el salón para dirigirse hacia su abuelo, el soberano. Saludó cortésmente con una venia al rey y su expresión nunca cambió su seriedad, saludó a Nolofinwë y a Arafinwë. Su padre y madre estaban a la derecha de Finwë, les saludó con la misma expresión y luego se sentó a un lado del rey en el sitio que le tenían reservado.

Findekano giró la cabeza para ver al joven. Sentía una especie de asombro y curiosidad por él. ¿Sería tan creído y orgulloso como su padre? Eso era lo que decían en Tirion los elfos que preferían a Nololfinwë como heredero del rey, ya que el primer hijo varón de Indis, siempre estaba presente en los asuntos de los noldor, y de Feanaro se sabía poco en la ciudad.

Cuando el acto formal terminó Findekano pudo relajarse y salir a jugar al jardín del palacio. Estas celebraciones le aburrían demasiado y la ropa elegante le molestaba. No podía esperar para llegar al lugar más alejado para quitarse esta pesada túnica y echarse sobre el pasto para ver el cielo, creación de Varda.

Conocía el lugar perfecto para esta actividad, su escondite secreto, como solía decirle, un sitio tranquilo al que nadie iría cuando había una fiesta en el palacio. Para sorpresa suya ya había alguien más ahí.

Nelyafinwë se volvió para ver al visitante, ya no llevaba las joyas que hubiera usado en la celebración, pero su rostro seguía siendo hermoso.

—No esperaba encontrar a alguien aquí —dijo Findekano.

—Tampoco yo —respondió Nelyo —. Supongo que no soy el único que se ha cansado de toda la ceremonia y de escuchar a los representantes de los vanyar y de los teleri, y como es que los elfos llegaron a Valinor.

—Sigue siendo tan interesante como la tricentésima cuarta vez que lo escuché — dijo Findekano y Nelyo sonrió ante estas palabras.

—Creo que no nos presentaron, yo soy Nelyafinwë…

—Sí, sí lo recuerdo, Nelyafinwë Maitimo hijo de Curufinwë Feanaro, hijo de su majestad el rey Finwë…

— príncipe de todos los noldor en Aman habidos y por haber, y los que viven más allá del palacio, y hasta los que van de paseo a Valimar de cuando en cuando —interrumpió Russandol mientras Findekano sonreía por la poca importancia que le daba su primo a los títulos.

—Vaya un nombre largo que tienes –dijo Findekano con alegría.

—Por eso llámame solamente Russan… no, Nelyo, Nelyo está bien –dijo Maitimo recordando que solamente sus hermanos y madre le llamaban Russandol.

—Eso me ahorrará tiempo. Por cierto ¿no deberías estar en la fiesta?

—¿Volver ahí otra vez? De ningún modo, ya cumplí mi parte del trato, les dije que solo asistiría si luego de la ceremonia me dejaban en paz —dijo Nelyo —. No veo la hora de regresar a casa.

Findekano lo entendía perfectamente, y la promesa de su padre hacerle otra fiesta más grande a él cuando le toque su turno le molestaba.

—Te comprendo, también me amenazaron con lo mismo —le dijo en tono solidario —. Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu casa?

—Al otro lado de Túna, cerca de la residencia de Aulë.

—¿Aulë vive con ustedes?

—No, pero está cerca su morada, abuelo Mahtan pasa la mayor del tiempo con él —explicó Nelyo —. A veces viene Oromë en su caballo. La última vez que vino le regaló un cachorrito a mi hermano Tyelko ¿te gustaría conocerlo?

—¿Al cachorrito o a tu hermano? —preguntó confundido el hijo de Nolofinwë, provocando la risa clara de Russandol.

—A ambos, aunque sospecho que te gustará más el sabueso.

—Siempre quise ir por ese lado de la montaña, pero sólo me dejan ir a Valimar.

—Podemos ir a casa cuando gustes, te presentaré con mis hermanos, Kano, Turko y Moryo…

—Que maleducado soy, no me he presentado —interrumpió Findekano cuando se dio cuenta de que por lo entretenido que estaba de platicar con su primo había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Yo sé quien eres —dijo Maitimo —. Eres findekano, hijo de Nolofinwë —luego añadió —hijo de Indis.

Nelyo se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras. Lo dijo sin pensar porque era así como si padre solía hablar de sus hermanastros.

—Sí —dijo sin molestarse Findekano — ¿y eso es algo malo?

—Para nada —dijo Nelyo viendo como su primo seguía relajado como siempre —. Ven, vamos con Makalaure.

A lo lejos, desde una ventana del salón Finwë observaba a los jóvenes. La idea de la fiesta había sido suya, no de Feanaro, por eso le mandó a llamar ese día, pero la maldita costumbre del Espíritu de Fuego de no esperar y no anunciarse, hizo que encontrara a su padre reunido con Nolofinwë, y queriendo hacer menos a su hermanastro, se le ocurrió que deberían proclamar heredero a Maitimo con aquella oportunidad. Nolofinwë no se quedó atrás y protestó porque Feanaro estaba tomando decisiones que le correspondían a su padre únicamente. Finwë les mandó callar a ambos, con esa voz de mando que le permitió organizar a los noldor para su llegada segura a Aman. Se presentaría Nelyafinwë como príncipe de los noldor, y más tarde se haría lo mismo con Findekano, y posteriormente con Findarato, añadió para evitar mayores disputas.

Finwë sonrió por un momento cuando vio a los jóvenes regresar al salón a buscar a Makalaure, y cuando le encontraron fueron por Turukano y por Tyelkormo.

—Si mis hijos insisten en llevarse mal, por lo menos mis nietos serán como hermanos.

FIN

**Nota:** Bueno, un par de aclaraciones. No hay datos exactos sobre las fechas de nacimiento de los personajes, pero mucha gente sospecha que Fingolfin y Maedhros tienen la misma edad. No en este fanfic, en el que la diferencia de edades entre Maitimo y Findekano no es tanta. También es posible que sea un poco OoC porque pienso que para la época Melkor todavía no andaba haciendo de las suyas enemistando a Fëanor con Fingolfin, pero Tolkien dice también que Fëanor nunca sintió afecto por sus hermanastros, por lo que ciertas actitudes podrían quedar justificadas.

Finalmente, si acaso no recuerdan todos los nombres quenya de los elfos del fic, porque estando en Valinor, no es posible que ya tengan sus nombres en sindarin les dejo una pequeña lista de ellos.

Maedhros = Nelyafinwë, Maitimo, Russandol, Nelyo y príncipe de los noldor.

Fingon = Findekano hijo de Nolofinwë

Nolofinwë = Fingolfin

Fëanor = Curufinwë, Feanaro, Espíritu de Fuego y elfo con poca paciencia.

Celegorm = Turkafinwë, Turko, Tyelkormo, Tyelko (nombre no oficial)

Maglor = Makalaure, Kanafinwë, Kano

Turgon = Turukano

Caranthir = Morifinwë, Moryo

Finrod = Findarato.


End file.
